


May 16, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he viewed a hungry Smallville creature attacking Supergirl.





	May 16, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he viewed a hungry Smallville creature attacking Supergirl after he remembered instructing her to not view a lot of television.

THE END


End file.
